Locking gearsets can switch between an engaged and disengaged state. Examples of such gearsets can include, but are not limited to, power takeoff units, and axle disconnects, or differentials, as are frequently found in a motor vehicle.
Engagement of a locking gearset can be effected by an actuator. In power takeoff units, axle disconnects, or differentials, the actuator is powered and signaled by the motor vehicle through a controller. As is known in the art, the actuator converts electrical current from the controller into mechanical force. For example, the flow of electrical current creates a magnetic field that moves a pressure plate of the actuator, and through mechanical structure engages or disengages the gearset.
A sensor can be used to relay information regarding the position of the actuator back to the controller. A position sensor provides a signal that is indicative of the position of the locking gearset. Positional sensors are generally of two types: mechanical or magnetic proximity. Prior art mechanical positional sensors can have wear and mounting issues. Prior art magnetic proximity sensors can have accuracy problems based on runout of moving parts and are subject to interfering fields from the adjacent electromagnetic actuator. Many magnetic proximity sensors will be affected by the interfering fields generated by the actuator coil in both the axial and radial directions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved actuator assembly with a sensor assembly that is less sensitive to external magnetic fields and runout out of moving parts.